Phoenix Titan
by Skyphoenix
Summary: This I sArtemis' first solo (read what I have of House of Phoenixflame first! Very Important Info!) She's sent to the world of the Teen Titans, where dark forces of her world are attacking. Can she get the Titans to trust her? and who's that person in the


A/n: Well, here's another story of mine… I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as my other fics, House of Phoenixflame and Student of the Rings. If this idea seems sad to my earlier readers, please consider that, as writers, we are under constant attack of plot bunnies. This idea stuck, and we'll just have to live with it.

Now, here's some important info on this:

It happens after the House of Phoenixflame adventure(s).

Artemis is on her own this time, but if you want to see a Phoenixflame character in future adventures of Artemis, please let me know.

More info later, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I OWN TEEN TITANS!

Lawyers: tap pencils on clipboards and look annoyed

Skyphoenix: Sorry. My imagination went wild and I went with it.

Lawyers: 0.o…..recover so what do you have to say?

Skyphoenix: I don't own Teen Titans. I just wish I did. stomps off muttering

"Words"

thoughts or italics (so original…NOT)

Chapter 1: Meteor Shower

"…And around sunset tonight the city should be seeing a meteor shower that only passes every 50 years or so. The shower should be starting about 5 hours from now…"

The Teen Titans, Cyborge, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin were flipping through channels when they found the report on the meteor shower.

"A meteor storm?" asked Starfire. This was one of the few concepts of Earth that she fully understood. "That is a rare event on my home planet. I shall have to examine the stores of food that are kept in the room of cooking so that I may prepare the proper ceremonial foods."

The rest of the Titans eyes bugged out in fear as Starfire headed over to the kitchen, and started muttering about ordering pizza.

5 hours later

The Teen Titans were sitting on the roof of the tower with a picnic table set with two large combination pizzas. They had finally decided to get a Supreme, so they could pick off what they didn't want, and several types of soda. They also had the radio out to hear further updates on the storm.

"Wonder what it's going to be like..." said Beast Boy.

"You've never seen a meteor shower?" asked Raven.

"Nope."

"You're stranger than I thought."

BB stared at her.

"Look! It's starting!" Robin yelled.

The others ran over and stared in wonder at the rocks that had traveled billions of miles, and fell into Earth's atmosphere.

They heard a caller on the radio request the theme song from an old PS2 game, (A/n: Remember, they have Gamestation now. Playstation is SO last decade for them.) Kingdom Hearts.

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me..._

Suddenly Star saw something among the falling rocks that looked rather strange. In fact, it almost looked like…

"Robin, is it common on Earth for someone to fall from the sky during a meteor shower?"

That caught everyone's attention. They ran over to Starfire to see what she was talking about.

"Where Star? What are you talking about?" Asked Robin, slightly panicked.

"There." She pointed to a point about a half league away.

Cyborge used his optical sensors to zoom in on the falling figure.

"It's a girl…speed…SHOOT! If she follows her current flight path, she'll hit the water at about G2! Approximate time to impact: a minute and a half."

Starfire made a quick decision. She immediately flew off towards the falling girl, determined to catch her at all costs. She would not be responsible for the death of another because of a hesitation.

_Regardless of warnings_

_The future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before…_

Starfire reached a point of interception, but was a second to late. The girl kept falling and Starfire flew downward after her.

Seconds before the girl hit the water; Starfire saw a flash of light from a pendant at the girl's neck. The air around her shimmered, making it look as if a bubble had formed around her.

She hit the water at the force of a bullet. The water compressed and spread out as the pressure of the bubble hit it. In the blink of an eye, the bubble and the girl were completely submerged. Starfire, thinking of nothing but the safety of the girl, dove in after her.

Underwater, Starfire saw the bubble holding the girl slowly float back and forth with the conflicting directions of the currents. She swam towards it.

When she reached it, she stopped suddenly. It had just occurred to her that the bubble had survived a crash into water at gravity force 2. If it had survived that, how did she expect to break it? And if she did, how was she going to get the both of them to safety before they both drowned?

Tentatively, Starfire reached out and prodded the bubble. It did not break, but it did bend forward as though it was a giant, transparent rubber ball. She pressed further, and suddenly she was sucked inside.

Starfire started to panic, before she remembered why she was there. She turned and looked at the silent figure on the bottom of the bubble. She knelt down to examine her.

She had brown hair that had evidently been semi-tamed and pulled back into a low ponytail. She had on a red sweater that covered half of her hands, a long pair of 'Aura' jeans and a pair of blue, white, and gold tennis shoes. But what caught Star's attention were the pendant around her neck, shaped like a crescent moon and looked as though it might glow in the dark. She knew why it caught at her memory, but the likelihood of it being related to that was next to impossible.

The girl was breathing and she slowly moved her hand to the pendant around her neck. She clutched it tightly in her hand.

"Do not worry, fallen friend. I will try to get us to the Tower of the Titans (A/n: I don't know exactly what she would call it...) so that Robin may examine any injuries that you may have."

The pendant began glowing again, and this time they started floating upwards in the bubble. Strangely, the girl also began floating up within the bubble. Starfire caught her in her arms.

The bubble broke the surface, shimmered, and disappeared.

Thank you Starfire heard in her mind. for catching me

Star was freaked out. Was it possible?

"You are telepathic?"

Yes. My name is…Artemis.

A/N: YES! First chapter done! Sorry if I'm a bit out of character, I'm working on that. Anyways, please read and review! I'm already writing chapter 4 right now, I just need to get it out of my notebook and onto the hard drive…

And, for those of you that are wondering what the heck is going on with my other stories, Phoenixflame chapter 6 has about 18 ½ pages, front page only. Then again, my hand writing's kinda big. SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ABOUT THAT!

Student of the Rings? I'm working on Chapter 5 for that. My new co-author, Aine (pronounced ON-ya ) and we decided that we want to get a bit farther along for a comeback. Why was it originally taken off the site? No clue. I think someone reported it because it seemed to much like an original fic. If I ever find out who did that….makes strangling motion You couldn't be patient enough to let us make all necessary connections, could you?

Anyways, Next chapter: Interrogation!


End file.
